


The boy who saved me

by cruentro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruentro/pseuds/cruentro
Summary: After refusing to save the philosopher's stone in his first year, Harry Potter is placed on an obedience collar, which is similar to the imperius curse. When, at the end of his fourth year, Harry "involuntarily" participates in the resurrection of Dark Lord Voldemort, the so-called Dark Lord realizes that there is an extremely strong glamor in the child in front of him and undoes it.What will happen when, after tearing the collar off his neck, the said savior falls crying into the arms of his supposed prophesied enemy?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Severus Snape & Fred Weasley & George Weasley
Comments: 24
Kudos: 233
Collections: Harry Potter Fic





	The boy who saved me

Lord Voldemort, more like Tom Riddle at the time, looked at the teenager in front of him and wondered why there was something that called him to him. The magic around him screamed sensuality and danger, but there was also something that wasn't there the last time he found it.

He screamed and begged for help.

Only he didn't understand why. There was a part of him that begged to go out and help the teenager in front of him, begged to free him from whatever was holding him. An intense glow caught his attention. 

It wasn't like an aura, but something felt wrong, as if it didn't belong or shouldn't be there. It was just wrong.

Like a glamor ...

"Finite incantatem!" He proclaimed. Anything. Nothing happened. He repeated, in parselmouth this time.

§ "Finite incantatem!" § His red eyes widened. Of dread and disgust. Not even the worst of his Death Eaters did that. He was just like Barty. 

The green eyes of the boy in front of him were begging to be free.

Walking quickly to the boy, he stretched out his arms and quickly pulled the collar off his marked neck. Before his crimson eyes, the boy turned into a sobbing goo as he threw himself forward and clung to his neck, sobbing thanks from where his face was hidden.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story, I hope you like it and comment in each chapter what you think, I would like to see your comments.


End file.
